What If's?
by rosemusic20
Summary: Alternate endings to various Melissa and Joey episodes. One shots. Rated T to be safe. Warning: full of Mel and Joe moments
1. Season 1 Episode 1

"But seriously you're not my mother, so don't be questioning me about what time I get home." Mel walked over and sat on the couch next to Joe, hoisting her legs up onto the coffee table. She gesture at the television. "See, my mom would never be watching. . . 'Julia Child' reruns? Really, Joe?"

"Don't change the subject." Joe said sternly "How was this _date_? Will you be seeing this boy again?"

"Eh, probably not." Mel shrugged. "I mean, the date was fine. We had a great meal, he was really nice. It was just that. . ." She trailed off.

"Just that what?" Joe muted the television and turned to face her full on.

"Well, at the end of the night I went back to his place and. . ."

"Ewe, okay, god, stop right there!" Joe cut her off. "I don't want to know."

"No! Nothing happened." Mel yelped. She turned to face him, glaring. "I mean we kissed but that was it."

"So, then what was so bad about it?"

Mel looked at the ground.

"Oh, he was a bad kisser?"

Mel nodded. "It was a shame to. I mean he was really nice, and he seemed really into me. But I mean, what can you do when the just spark isn't there? You know?"

"Yeah," Joe smiled. "I mean this one time I was with this girl with like a smoking hot-"

"Nope! Stop!" Mel hit him hard on the knee.

"Ow, jeeze!" Joe made a face. "Are you even sure that this guy was the problem?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, maybe you were the one who was a bad kisser."

"Hey!" Mel said defensively, hitting him on the knee. "I am a _great_ kisser!"

Joe looked at her skeptically.

"Fine, you don't believe me? I'll prove it to you!" Mel said with determination. "May I?"

Joe shrugged and nodded, but before he could say anything Mel had grabbed him by the color and pulled him into a kiss. She wasn't holding back either, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her body up against him. He slowly gave into it a little, running his fingers through her hair and cupping her face in his hands.

After a few seconds, they both pulled away at the same time. There was a moment of dead silence as they both sat there, panting, staring at each other, before Mel said, breathlessly "See?"

Joe nodded slowly as he wiped his mouth on his shirt. "Not bad." He said quietly, not breaking the eye contact.

A few more seconds of silence followed.

She bit her bottom lip, glancing away. "Um, thanks for playing along and, uh, kissing me back." She began twiddling her thumbs.

"No problem." He shrugged again, giving her an awkward smile.

Mel, looked back at him and laughed. "You've got a little something right. . ." She reached forward to wipe some lipstick off his mouth; her thumb lingered.

His eyes rolled down to where her hand sat, frozen on his lip and he smiled lightly.

It was fast. One second she was wiping lipstick off his face, the next they were intertwined. He pushed her back onto the couch, kissing her passionately.

She pushed him off of her "Wait!"

"What?" Joe asked disappointment washing over his face.

"We should probably take this downstairs. I don't want Lennox and Ryder to. . ."

"Enough said." Joe stood up, lifting her off of the couch. He carried her over to the basement door.

"Holly crap you're strong." Mel observed, as he pushed the door open with his foot.

And they disappeared into the basement.


	2. Season 1 Episode 4

_**I have decided not to go in any specific order with these! :)**_

"Hey Joe,"

He swung the door back open. "Yes?"

"Thanks for telling me no."

"Anytime."

She turned and started to walk back up the stairs, but paused. "Hey Joe,"

"What?" Joe peered back out of the door to the basement.

"Remember when you said I deserved a lot better?" She turned and started to walk back down. "Well, maybe you're wrong, I don't know. It seems like my dating life hasn't been working out exactly as planned."

"Mel, you'll find someone, don't worry about it. And I meant it when I said you deserve someone a lot better." He smiled, and nudged her in the arm. "You have a lot going for you."

Mel looked down at the floor, and suppressed a girlish giggle, "Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better."

"No problem, Burke." Joe turned and started to leave again.

"Wait, Joe!" Mel yelped.

Joe clenched his fists and turned back around "Seriously Mel, I'm exhausted."

"Sorry, I was just going to say that," She paused and looked at him, "You aren't so bad yourself."

He softened. "Thanks, that means a lot."

"And you know Joe, if you ever need anything, _anything_, at all, you can always come to me."

Joe cocked his head to one side. "Okay," He said slowly "You too…"

Mel bit her lip, looking at him with piercing blue eyes, then she shook her head quickly, laughed, and said "Okay, you can go to bed now."

He turned and started to walk down into the basement. He had gotten all the way to the bottom of the stairs, when he heard "Hey Joe!"

He sighed and walked back up the stairs "Damn it Mel, go to sleep for crying out—"

She kissed him, flinging her arms around his neck. Joe's eyes bulged from surprise, and he slowly slid his hands around her waist, while simultaneously trying not to lose his balance.

Seconds later, she yanked herself away from him. "Sorry about that, I just wanted to see what that would feel like."

"Well, I mean, I have always been curious." Joe said. He bit his tongue and looked down.

"And, um, now we know."

"Yup."

She looked back up at him. "Um, Joe, if I were to, say, kiss you again,"

"Then I would have to tell you no." Joe said quickly. "Mel, you know as well as I do that this is a bad idea."

"Yeah, I mean I know it up here," She gesturing to her head, "But for some reason, it is taking a while to work its way down."

"No, Mel." Joe said firmly. "You just ended things with Dylan, I really don't think you want to start things up with another bad boy."

"Oh please, you are _not_ a bad boy."

"Yes I am."

"No, a bad boy wouldn't turn me down."

"I am too a bad boy."  
"Prove it."

"Fine." He grabbed her and slammed his lips against hers. Pushing her up against the wall next to the door, he cupped her face in his hands.

"Okay, I believe you. You're a bad boy." Mel whispered onto his lips.

He lifted her up so her feet left the ground.

"Okay, you aren't done yet." And then she gave into it.


	3. Season 1 Episode 30

_**Here we are, The Settlement. I will be going back in time at some point. But this episode is just to perfect.**_

Mel swallowed.. "Mm, a new phase. Kind of like it is for the two of us."

"Yeah." Joe paused. "Yeah, 'cause you know with me, you know, living here…"

"Yeah," she reached and took a piece of his food right out of his container "And, you know, not working for me."

Caught off by her honesty, he said slowly. "It does sort of change things."

Mel stopped, as if suddenly realizing where this conversation was headed. The noodle hung awkwardly on the end of her chopsticks, and she stared at it, unsure what to do next. Silence hung in the air before she finally said "Yeah, it does."

Joe's phone buzzed. He glanced at it. "Lennox and Ryder are stopping to get smoothies on the way over."

"Well, good I guess." Mel smiled. "It gives us some time to talk." At the sight of Joe's raised eyebrows, she added "About us."

"I guess so." He smiled back. "So, um, what is, you know, _us_?"

"I don't know." She eyed him cautiously. "What do you _want_ us to be?"

"I don't know. What do _you_ want us to be?" He inched closer to her.

"I'm not sure."

Joe's eyes followed along with Mel's chopsticks as she lifted the noodle to her lips. She chewed slowly, their eyes locking, and swallowed.

"Well," Joe leaned forward. "We could start with something like this." He slowly closed the gap between them, their lips touching softly.

They broke apart, but only just barely.

"This is surprisingly nice." Mel observed.

He laughed. "Come one, really? Way to ruin the mood."

"Oh, sorry." She smiled and kissed him again, this time allowing her fingers to ease their way around his neck as his hands wrapped around her waist, dissolving whatever space was left between them.

"Stop, that tickles." Mel squealed after a few seconds.

"You know you like it." Joe continued dragging his fingers up her back.

"Stop!" She pushed away from him.

"What?"

"Lesson number 1, Longo: I do _not_ like being tickled." Mel huffed, crossing her arms.

Joe smiled, his eyes lighting up ever so slightly.

"I bet you'll teach me a lot of things. Won't you, Burke?"

"Lesson number 2:" Mel started.

Before she could finish he slammed his lips onto hers, silencing her.

_**I know that it ends kind of abruptly but i think it still works. Let me know what you think.**_


End file.
